Captured and Forced
by darkestangel92
Summary: Ron breaks up with Hermione after he gets caught cheating. She falls asleep near the Black Lake and wakes up in chains in a dungeon kept by none other than Voldemort. Him and the death eaters had a plan to turn her against Harry Potter
1. heartbreak and demands

Captured and Forced

Captured and Forced

Chapter 1

An owl scratched at Hermione's window and she opened it. The owl dropped a letter in her hand and she opened it.

Dear Hermione,

Meet me in the astronomy tower at 10 PM tonight.

Love Ron, your boyfriend

She read the letter and smiled. She read a book to pass the time until it was almost 10. When walking to the astronomy tower she was tripped. Behind her she heard laughing. She turned around and the person wasn't there or around her.

She continued to the tower. When she reached the door she heard giggling.

Lavender asked, "Why don't you leave that whore, Ron?"

"

She's not a whore, but she doesn't fulfill my needs. I don't want to hurt her," said Ron.

Lavender said, "Ron, she cheated on you with Harry."

Hermione screamed and cried, "Cheater!"

She ran away from the astronomy tower. He quickly got dressed and chased after her. Ron grabbed her arm when he caught up to her.

She pulled her arm back and said, "Get your filthy, cheating hands off of me, Ronald Weasley. I also didn't cheat on you with Harry and it doesn't matter because you're out shagging one of my friends.

He said, "I'm sorry, but I love lavender so I'm leaving you."

She held back her tears and said, "Fine then."

She kept running all the way to the Black Lake. Hermione sat at the trunk of her favorite tree where she could see everything. She fell asleep after balling her eyes out over her ex boyfriend.

Voldemort said, "Go and get Harry Potter's best friend, the mudblood."

Lucius said, "I'll get Draco to do it."

Lucius apparated to Hogwarts and told his son to do it. Draco agreed to do it for his own protection. Draco went and got the sleeping, peaceful mudblood, then, petrified her. He brought her to Voldemort's dungeon and chained her up.

When she woke up she could barely move. She looked around and saw nothing familiar. It was all just chains and brick walls. Coming from behind her was that laughter again.

"Who's there?" questioned Hermione.

Voldemort said, "Your worst nightmare."

He had already taking her wand thinking she was defenseless to his attacks. He came up in front of her and she saw death eaters around her.

He asked, "What is Harry planning to do?"

She said, "I won't tell you ever."

He said, "Crucio."

She writhed around in the chains, but she refused to make a sound.

He lowered his wand and said, "Trying to be strong, mudblood."

She said, "I don't have to be strong. I have to have will power and intelligence."

"You stupid little, mudblood you will tell us things under veritaserum," said Snape.

Hermione said, "You know that I have secretly been trained against it. It won't work on me and I won't tell you anything. You're a bunch of sick fucks and especially you, Voldemort."

He tossed a spell at her and said, "I deserve some respect. We've got plans for you witch."

She said, "I won't do any of it. I don't listen to anyone besides my family and peers."

A death eater said, "What family? Wait, we killed them all."

She started crying over her parents' deaths. They already knew she was weak, but she was showing it now.

Voldemort questioned, "Would you like us to tell you our plans?"

Hermione said, "No, because I won't do them for all you bastards."

Lucius said, "Well, we're going to tell you anyway."

Voldemort said, "You're going to have sex, get pregnant, and marry our selected death eater's son who will take that mark after he does this task."

She screamed, "No, I won't let anyone do any of those things to me."

He said, "If you're under the Imperious curse you will do as we wish."

"I'll get out of here before anyone gets to stick there cock in me," said Hermione, "You all disgust me."

"When you have the baby you'll be connected to us forever. Then, you won't be able to go back to your precious friends," said Voldemort.

She screamed, "Never!"

A death eater said, "Don't speak to Lord Voldemort with such disrespect."

She said, "If you're going to force me into this who will I get as a husband."

Lucius said, "My son. It is only fair even though you will be making our blood line dirty. Draco, come in and watch your future wife while Lord Voldemort and I speak in private."


	2. refusal

Captured and Forced chapter 2

Captured and Forced chapter 2

Draco said, "Mudblood."

"Ferret," said Hermione.

Draco said, "I don't want to do this just as much as you do. I'm also not going to become a death eater. I, Draco Malfoy, am not a murderer."

She said, "You assisted in killing Dumbledore and many students. I would rather die than marry you and carry your child."

He said, "If we don't do this he'll kill us both."

"Why do you care?" asked Hermione.

"I shouldn't, but I hate Voldemort," said Draco, "he is so stupid and ignorant. Why go after one when you can go after many people. Plus he has everyone do his work."

Hermione said, "Go fuck yourself, Ferret boy. Get away from me. You're never laying a hand on me ever."

The ferret said, "Don't speak horribly to me, mudblood Granger."

"Should I learn my place?" laughs Hermione.

He got so angry with her. It seemed as if he would smack her. There only existed hate between them.

She said, "Hit me if you hate me that much."

He said, "I should, but you're going to get hurt anyway by Voldemort when you don't do as he orders."

Voldemort and Lucius

Voldemort said, "You'll take the girl to Malfoy Manor and keep her locked up. I'll owl you when I need her. Have her checked on every other week to see if you're son has done his job."

"Yes, my lord," said Lucius."

Voldemort apparated elsewhere and Lucius walked to the dungeon. He saw his son talking to the mudblood and got mad.

Lucius said, "Come here boy."

Draco walked over to his father and said, "What do you need of me, father?"

He said, "Bring her to Malfoy Manor and lock her in your room. I'll have her checked every other week to see if you have done your job, Draco."

Draco said, "Yes, Father. I will succeed."

He walked over to Hermione and unchained her. He silenced her and made her unable to move. Draco apparated to Malfoy Manor with her in his arms all the way to his room where he would lock her in. The door to his room locked from the outside making it easier to lock her in and he cast a spell that made her not able to get out of the bathroom door or his windows.

Draco said, "Granger, one way or another this is going to happen. However long you want to go through torture by my father and Lord Voldemort. They want me to get the job done quickly so figure out when."

Hermione replied, "Never will I sleep with you. I am in love with another."

"Who, the weasel?" questioned Draco.

She said, "I was, but I was always in love with Harry."

Draco said, "You'll never have him after this. He's with your best friend the weaslette."

She went and punched him in the face. His nose was broken and bloody. He pushed her down on the bed not planning on raping her.

Draco said a spell to heal his nose and said, "Give me one good reason that I shouldn't rape you?"

"Because you love me and I know it," said Hermione.

Draco said, "You're so incorrect, mudblood."

She said, "Then answer this. How come every time you saw me and Ron together you stormed off?"

He said, "Shut up, Granger."

"Leave me alone and never touch me then, Malfoy," said she.

She sat on the couch watching him walk back and forth, then, said, "You do know that if I don't do this we will both be killed?"

Hermione said, "No, he won't."

Behind Draco popped up a house elf.

Dribby said, "What would the master and mistress want for dinner?"

Draco said, "Just get us KFC. The usual, Dribby."

Then, Dribby disappeared and Hermione and Draco were left there. Hermione had fallen asleep before Dribby came back.

Dream

"Hey, baby. Where is Damien?" asked Draco.

Hermione said, "Outside playing quiditch with Harry."

Draco asked, "What about our other little baby?" with a hand on her stomach.

She answered, "Fine, so far."

Draco said, "You're so good to me."

"You've changed so much since school," said Hermione.

Draco said, "Yeah, you helped me because I love you to death. I wanted us to be together no matter what it took to keep us that way."

End of Dream

Draco woke her up and said, "You were saying my name in your sleep."

Hermione said, "No, I wasn't."

Draco said, "You were and why? Do you like me?"

She said, "No, I hate you and you hate me. I would tell you my dream or nightmare, but it wouldn't matter."

He said, "Of course, I would still hate you you stupid, mudblood."

She knew he was definitely going to say that. Hermione didn't get made anymore since she had heard it so many times.

He said, "Tell me anyway, Granger."

She said, "Fuck you, Malfoy."

Draco said, "I'm not going to touch you ever so you can just go die like a mass amount of you others by Voldemort's hand."

Hermione said, "Fine, but I know I'll get out of here. Some way or another I will."

He said, "Give up, mudblood. Now tell me before I call a death eater to take you to Voldemort to be tortured."

She said, "Fine, but only because I don't want to see his ugly face again."

He said, "Funny, now tell me."

Hermione said, "In my dream you were in it. You came back from work and asked where our son Damien was and I said outside playing quiditch."

"Then what happened?" questioned Draco.

She said, "You asked how your other baby was with you hand on my stomach and I said fine so far then I said you changed so much. That is pretty much all of it."

"I would never have kids with you" said Draco.

"I know that Dra-Malfoy," said Hermione.

Draco asked, "What were you going to call me?"

Hermione asked, "What are you talking about?"

Draco said, "You were going to call me Draco."

She said, "Yeah, but it was an accident."

"Don't speak to a Malfoy in such manner," said he.

She said, "You're such evil and filth."

Mr. Malfoy walked in and said, "You should be happy to be graced in our presence." Then, have a Malfoy for a baby later this year."

She said, "I will not carry a baby by a fucking family of evil who attacked and tortured my friends and me."

Draco said, "Shut your mouth, mudblood."

Mr. Malfoy said, "Tie her down Draco."

"Come near me and I will hex you," said Hermione.

He said, "How when you don't have your wand?"

"Accio wand," said Hermione.

It appeared in her hand as Draco put a spell on her to chain her up. Hermione fell to the ground as she was chained up and heard laughter.

Lucius said, "Good job, Draco."

He said, "Thank you, Father."

After that was said Lucius walked. Draco looked at Hermione and picked her up off the ground and put her on the bed.

He asked, "We're archenemies and I know that, but if I am supposed to marry you and have a baby with you which I don't want maybe we should give each other a chance. Are you okay?"

Hermione said, "Yeah, I am."

Draco said, "Let's have a DADA battle in my basement tomorrow if you want to hex me and everything."

Hermione said, "Ok. May I go back to sleep?"

Malfoy said, "Yeah, but you can sleep in my bed with me or I can sleep on the couch. It is your choice."

Hermione said, "I'll sleep in your bed with or without you."

They soon get into bed and fall asleep in his bed facing different ways.


	3. fights

Captured and Forced

Captured and Forced

Chapter 3

Hogwarts

Ginny came down to the common room from the girl's dormitory to see Ron and Harry in front of the fire.

"Harry, have you seen Hermione?" asked Ginny.

Harry replied, "I haven't seen her all day."

"She went running away crying from me yesterday," said Ron.

She questioned, "What did you do?"

He said, "I cheated on Hermione with Lavender."

Harry screamed, "She loved you and you stab her in the back!"

Ginny smacked him across the face and said, "You're the reason she is missing."

"I'm sorry," said Ron.

Harry grabbed him by his collar and screamed, "Tell that to Hermione! She might've been taken captive by Voldemort and if she is you're a dead man! If she is he might kill her and I can't lose her!"

Ginny said, "I checked everywhere already today and I know she never came in last night and definitely wasn't in any classes."

Malfoy Manor

Hermione awoke to hear a cane hit the wall.

Draco screamed, "I don't want to be with that mudblood! I hate her!"

"You'll do as our Lord says," said Lucius.

He said, "She won't do anything because she hates me. I am not a rapist, Father."

She heard someone hit the floor hard. Hermione gasped knowing that it was Draco. A tear dripped from her eye knowing that he got the same treatment she did by her step dad.

Lucius said, "If you don't Voldemort will attack you and that filth."

"Fine, Father," said Draco.

His father walked away with a smirk on his face. Draco grimaced and walked into his room. He slammed his door shut and Hermione shivered. Draco screamed, then, lay down on his bed. He looked over at Hermione.

She took a scrap of fabric and poured water on it. Hermione put it quickly to his forehead. Draco pushed her arm away.

Hermione said, "I'm sorry for what happened."

"Don't feel bad for me," said Draco.

"I'm not going to hex you until you're better so it is fair," said Hermione.

He said firmly, "No, today."

She said, "Fine, but I was just trying to be civil."

_Why is she being so civil with me? She thinks I am weak. That won't last very long._

_Why does he always have to be so rude? I am not trying to make him feel weak._

She said, "I heard you."

He said, "So?"

Hermione said, "You protected me. Only Ron and Harry used to do that and now I guess it is only going to be Harry."

"Don't let it get to your head, Granger," said Draco, "not that I care, but why won't he anymore?"

She said, "He cheated on me with one of my best friends."

She lay back down and looked out the window. She started to cry remembering what happened the day before. She pulled the blanket over her head and continued to cry but not before Draco saw a hand print on her arm.

He pulled down the blanket and looked at her arm. He touched it and she said, "Ow" then pulled back.

He said, "What happened?"

She said, "Nothing."

He said, "That is not anything now tell me."

She yelled, "No, now leave me alone. I can deal with it on my own."

He pulled her over towards him and said, "I deserve to know if we're going to have to be together whether we like it or not."

Hermione said, "My step dad, but I am not telling you what else he does."

Draco said, "Ok, so when do you want to duel?"

She said, "Now."

Draco got up and Hermione go up. She wiped her eyes, then, they walked down the hallway. They walked into a large room through the last door on the right. She walked into the room and gawked at how big it was.

Draco said, "Walk over there and I'll stand over here."

When she got over there and raised her wand he said, "Ready?"

"Yes," answered Hermione.

He threw a spell at her and she said, "Stupefy."

Then she said, "Expelliarmus."

He then levitated her and threw her against a wall. Their spells went back and forth until Hermione became unconscious.

Draco summoned his house elf and she said, "Yes, Master Draco?"

Draco said, "Bring her down to our personal med-witch wing."

His house elf said, "Okay, Master Draco."

It brought her downstairs by apparating. Kimmy laid her down on a bed and told one of the witches of what happened. They took a look at her and Draco came down a few minutes later.

Draco questioned, "Is she going to be okay?"

The witch said, "She just has a minor concussion and some bruising, but she'll wake up soon. You can bring her up to her room if you wish."

He said, "Okay."

He picked her up and apparated to his room. After he put her on the bed he left to go downstairs. He went past his mom on the way there. His mom was walking to his room, then, she entered.

Draco turned around when he heard a crash. Hermione groaned as she fell off the bed and hit her head again. Draco then heard screaming from Hermione and he apparated into his room to see his mom using the cruciatus curse on Hermione.

Draco screamed, "Mom, stop! If you keep doing that I won't be able to fulfill my mission. If I don't the mudblood and I will be killed."

"She'll contaminate our pure blood," said Narcissa, "she is filth."

He said, "No, she is a person like everyone else. We are the real filth, the monsters that kill innocent people who show us no harm to us."

His mom said, "It appears that she is disrupting your mind. She must die."

Draco said, "I need her to become a death eater. That is all I need her for and nothing more."

Narcissa stopped and walked out of the room fuming. Draco just walked over to the other side of the bed and offered her his hand to pull her up. She pushed him away and sat on the bed looking out the window at a place she may never touch again.

She said, "You're all monsters and the only thing on your minds are fulfilling what you're told by a person who is a mudblood himself."

Draco said, "Shut up and listen for a second."

"No, I refuse," said Hermione.

Draco said, "Fine, don't listen, but I am going to tell you anyway. I want my life and you do too. I am only going along with this for that reason. I'm not going to serve that evil creature. I was taught to follow him, but I don't like what he does. I would rather be someone else."

Hermione said, "Yeah, but we would still have to do this anyway."

He said, "Tell me about the real Hermione on the inside. The person I never gave a chance."

"Only if you do too," said Hermione.

He said, "Ok."

Hermione said, "Well, I guess I really am I book worm and I get good grades to get a good job. Also because it is what my parents expect. I try to hide even from Harry and Ron. That is why I spend most of my time reading. It gets my mind off of the problems I have to face and I don't feel like talking about quiditch all the time. I am smart, I love to read, I can be rebellious, I'm independent, I love to help people anyway I can, and I am in love with Ron."

Draco said, "Anymore?"

Hermione said, "Not really."

Draco said, "Okay. I'll start by saying I am not what you all think I am. I just act the way I do so I don't get beat by my father. He expects the best from me and has to have me all tough so I can be a death eater. I am very talented, I like to read as well but not when people are around, I hate Pansy Parkinson; I would rather be with the order rather than on Voldemort's side. I am a nice person when I feel like it, I have the ability to love and care, and I am a good flyer."

"What do you want to be?" asked Hermione.

He said, "Either a quiditch player or an auror."

She said, "I don't like flying much so I wouldn't be that, but I want to be an auror as well."

"This is an interesting conversation," said Draco, "I am going to go get some food. Anything you want?"

She said, "Some spaghetti."

"Interesting," said Draco.

Hermione asked, "What?"

He said, "I like Italian food too so I love spaghetti. I'll come back with some. Do you want some butterbeer?"

Hermione said, "Yes, Draco."

He said, "I guess I'll be right back."


	4. cheating

Captured and Forced

Captured and Forced

Chapter 4

Hermione looked at his book case and walked over to it. She ran her fingers over them and looked at the titles. She caught her eye on one of her favorite book series "Twilight".

Unlike the other books the series looked like it has been touched recently. She heard the door open and got back on the bed.

Draco came in with butterbeer and spaghetti. He put them next to her and sat down next to the plate and Hermione.

She smiled at him and said, "Thank you, Malfoy."

"Your welcome, Granger," said Malfoy.

He handed her the plate and she took it. She picked up the spaghetti and slurped it into her mouth. Draco laughed at that because she was supposed to be little Ms. Perfect and she got sauce on her lower lip. He kissed it off of her mouth, then, licked his lips.

"Why are you laughing at me?" asked Hermione.

Draco replied, "You're supposed to be little Ms. Perfect, but you're eating like the weasel."

She said, "I eat like everyone else when I am alone."

He questioned, "Why aren't you protecting the weasel?"

"He cheated on me and I currently hate him. I fell for Harry in first year and I dated Ron because I thought that maybe I could love Ron. I ended up loving him, but I got my heart broken. I wouldn't tell Harry because Harry loves me. We told each other to go out with the others who loved us," said Granger.

Draco questioned, "Did you ever cheat on Ron?"

Hermione answered, "Once, but I was drunk and very high. It was an accident."

He said, "Okay."

Hermione asked, "Have you ever cheated?"

"No, I don't date. I just have a good fuck with people," said Draco.

Hermione said, "Ok, if you dated someone and they wouldn't give you sex would you cheat?"

He replied, "Actually, no because I am not as stupid as people who cheat. If you were referring to yourself I still wouldn't."

Hermione said, "I thought I was filth and you could have anyone you want."

He said, "I can, but I must do this."

Hermione said, "In first year I thought you were cute until you were rude to Harry, Ron, and I."

Draco said, "Yeah, if you weren't a mudblood I would've dated you."

Hermione smacked him. She glared at him and they both began to laugh. Draco cast a spell and cleaned up their food. Draco smiled at her and hit her with a pillow. She hit him back.

She said, "Hitting me with pillows?"

He said, "Appears so."

She hit him in the face and he fell off the bed. Hermione smirked at him and when he got up she laughed.

Draco said, "You're evil."

Hermione said, "Back at you."

He said, "Let's go for a fly."

"No," said Hermione.

"Accio Fire bolt," said Draco.

He opened his window as it came up to it. Draco mounted it and pulled her on it with him. He put her in front of him so that if she was about to fall he could catch her.

He sped off and she screamed, "I don't like flying!"

She felt like she was going to fall off so she wrapped his arms around her to keep herself from falling. Hermione looked up at the stars and smiled because she liked astrology."

Draco said, "It seems like you like it out here."

They went through a cloud and she shivered. He wrapped his arms around her more tightly. She rested her head against his shoulder. She was so exhausted and she fell asleep. He turned around and went home through his window. He picked her up and placed her under the covers on the bed and put the fire bolt in his closet. Then, he sighed and crawled into bed next to Hermione.


	5. draco's dream

Captured and Forced

Captured and Forced

Chapter 5

Draco's Dream

Hermione said, "Draco, I'm sorry, but I'm pregnant."

Draco said, "There is nothing to be sorry about."

"There is no use for me anymore, Draco. I am sure that Voldemort will murder me to get to Harry," said Hermione.

She looked down and he picked up her chin, then, kissed her.

He said, "I won't let anyone hurt you or our baby once he or she is born. Nobody will come between me and my family. We will get out of here safely and never come back. I promise to protect you so don't fear them."

She nodded her head. He engulfed her in his arms. In his arms was a safe haven for her. When she was with him she felt like nobody could harm her. It was a perfect relationship for her. She thought that after everything that she had been through love was no longer and option for her.

Draco started kissing her and moved his head to her neck. Yet again he marked her as his and by marrying her she was his and nobody could touch her.

Draco said, "I love you so much and life without you before didn't matter but ever since we were forced to get together I fell for you. I need you more than anything in the world."

Hermione said, "Same to you."

Draco awoke to hear screaming from his parents over Hermione and him. Draco got and up and did a silencing charm on his room. He apparated into his father's office and heard them bicker. They stopped once Draco got in knowing he had heard them yelling.

Draco screamed, "Stop it!" I know you both hate her, but she is staying under Lord Voldemort's orders. You can't change what he has decided. Compromise my mission and he might kill us all."

Lucius said, "You're compromising it by falling for her. Once your child is born we won't need her anymore."

"Both of you stay away from her so I can her to love me so it will be easy to get married and have a baby with her," said Draco.

His mom said, "Don't fall for her."

He said, "I may not be able to stop it. She is so smart and so beautiful. Blood doesn't make a difference to me anymore. It really just depends on the power we hold."

Lucius said, "Stop this nonsense about blood and about this mudblood. Remove her from you mind and go back to your room, Draco."

Draco said, "Yes, Father, Mother."

He apparated out and back into his room. His light was on and Hermione was up rubbing her eyes. She looked at him and smiled.

"Why are you awake?" asked Draco.

Hermione said, "Heard the noise from when you apparated and your silencing charm didn't work. I heard you guys screaming about me. I can accept the fact that as long as I am here I'll never be loved and after I have a baby I won't be needed so I'll probably be killed."

He said, "Hermione, don't listen to my parents and me when yelling I have to lie to them when it comes to us. The us that might not happen, but I am not going to let them hurt you ever."

She said, "Okay."

She started to cry hearing that he had to lie to everyone. Hermione didn't want him to be caught and killed. He wiped her tears away and embraced her.

Hermione said, "I don't want you killed over me, but I don't want to be killed after everything I am supposed to do. I want to go back to Harry."

Draco said, "I promise if we go this for us I won't them take away our child and I'll get you out of here."

"Thank you," said Hermione.

Not really meaning to she kissed him. He kissed back and they pulled away. She looked at him and believes that Draco can change.

Draco really changed a lot without showing anyone. He had loved Hermione for a long time, but he had to not show anyone because of his status. Now that he was around her he could make it right. To make her love him back.

He said, "Let's go back to sleep."

She said, "Yeah, I'm still tired and it is 2 am."

They agreed on that. He turned off the light and they lay down in the bed. After they did Draco pulled up the blanket.

When they woke up at 11 am he had his arms wrapped around her. She moved his arm and turned to look at him, then, smiled at him.


	6. visit

Captured and Forced

Captured and Forced

Chapter 6

She said, "Good morning."

He said, "Good morning, Granger."

She looked at him and turned away when he said her last name. Hermione then pushed away his arm.

He asked, "What?"

She answered, "It sounds like you still hate me."

He said, "I don't hate you."

_Should I tell her or keep it hidden that I've loved her for a long time. No, not until she feels it back._

Draco said, "You're my friend. I feel that I can tell you anything."

Hermione smiled and said, "I want to get out of here. It is like a prison for me."

"Trust me, it felt like that to me too," said Draco, "come with me."

He offered her his hand and brought her to a special room he had that he used to get away. Draco and Hermione walked up to a portrait and he said, "Dragon." The door opened and they walked in. Hermione saw a fire place with floo powder above it.

He said, "Let's go back to Hogwarts and show your ex-boyfriend a thing or two."

She laughed and she grabbed floo powder and said, "Gryffindor common room."

She appeared there quickly unnoticed because nobody could sense the room that Draco had and nobody knew but him. Draco then came in after her.

Hermione said, "Hey, Harry, Ron."

Ron said, "Hermione, I'm."

The next thing they knew Draco had appeared there and stood behind Hermione.

Hermione said angrily, "Shut up, Ron. Nobody wants to hear your bull shit about how you're so sorry. I kind of figured something was going on with you, but I guess I know now."

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and Hermione didn't pull away.

He whispered in her ear, "Now?"

She whispered, "Right after I hit him."

Ron said, "What is up with the two of you? Were you fucking him behind my back too?"

Hermione approached Ron and punched him in the jab like Hermione did to Draco in 3rd year. He grabbed his jaw and before he had time to say anything he got punched multiple times in the stomach and face. Harry pulled Draco off of Ron.

Ron said, "Draco is she a good fuck?"

Hermione started crying and Draco screamed, "Don't you dare talk so foul to your best friend."

Harry said, "Where have you been 'mione?"

Draco answered, "She has been with me at Malfoy Manor and my father has no idea we're gone. Hermione and I can't stay long because we have to go back. When this is all over I'll bring her back."

Harry asked, "After what is over?"

"We can't tell you, Harry," said Hermione, "sorry."

Harry asked, "Is Draco being good to you while you're there?"

She answered, "I am fine and he hasn't even called me any bad names. He's protecting me from everyone, but we have to go."

Harry hugged her and Ron said, "Traitor."

Harry said, "Ron, shut up."

Draco and Hermione left after saying goodbye. They appeared back in the room where they had left. When they got back they had a really bad surprise.

Sorry this chapter was so short

Cliff hanger lol


	7. feelings

Captured and Forced

Captured and Forced

Chapter 7

Standing right there in front of them was Lucius and two other death eaters. Draco stood in front of Hermione.

Lucius said, "Did you really think that leaving this manor that you would be unnoticed?"

Draco said, "How do you know of this place?"

He said, "I know everything that goes on in this house and a death eater told me. You can't take her away from here unless she is married to you and pregnant."

Draco said, "I am not going to force her into marrying me and having a baby when I know she hates me."

"How dare you stand up to me, Draco over that filth that our lord has chosen because of her status in the golden trio," said Lucius.

Draco said, "It is very simple and even though you think I weak I love this girl and have for a long time. I did what you asked because I felt that I needed to, but I will not anymore."

Hermione asked, "What?"

He turned around and said, "I said that I love you, Hermione."

"Draco, you shall be faced by our lord and she'll be tortured by him too," said Lucius as two of the death eaters took them both away.

Hermione screamed, "No!"

Voldemort chained her up and looked at her. He laughed at the look of fear on her face.

Hermione questioned, "How can you hate mudbloods when you are one yourself?"

Voldemort pointed his wand at her and said, "Silencio," then screamed, "Crucio."

She started to shake violently. While he cast that spell he entered her mind and saw all her memories of this year. He was going to use them against her.

He said, "You punched your own friend because he cheated on you. You deserved it you filth."

Draco screamed, "Don't touch her!"

Lord Voldemort said, "Should I kill her or torture her in front of you, Malfoy?"

Hermione said, "Neither," with anger on her face, "I can't wait for the day Harry kills you."

Voldemort said, "Lucius take care of her."

Hermione said, "Too scared to say anything," then said, "you're the filthy mudblood, Voldemort. You kill and torture people without pity."

Voldemort smacked her and said, "Don't talk to me like that, ever, mudblood."

She spat in his face and he hit her again. Hermione refused to cry. Lucius used the cruciatus curse on her. She had hit the floor and she was knocked unconscious. She was sent back to Draco's room and they were both under surveillance.

Draco moved a strand of hair out of her face and caressed her cheek. She stirred and regained consciousness.

He said, "Sorry that I got you attacked by saying that to my father and sorry that I woke you."

Draco was still caressing her face when she held his hand and said, "It's okay. I can stand the cruciatus curse and I tried to block him from getting into my head, but he invaded my mind."

Hermione hugged Draco and said, "Thank you for trying to protect me though."

He kissed her and said, "I was just trying to help. I don't want anyone hurting you and that includes your friends. I think they thought we were together by the way I had my arms wrapped around you and that I whispered in your ear."

Hermione said, "I thought Harry was going to be mad since he likes me, but he seemed very calm and okay with it as long as you weren't hurting me."

Draco said, "I thought he was going to kill me, but we all know that he couldn't do that."

"The conceded Malfoy comes back out," said she.

They started laughing and he said, "Am not, but I'll admit that I was. It wasn't my fault."

Hermione whispered, "I love you too, Draco."

He asked, "What?"

She said, "I love you."

He said, "Wow. How long have you?"

Hermione said, "Since first year but then you started making fun of all of us and as Harry and Ron protected me I pushed away my feelings."

He said, "Me too except the Harry and Ron thing."

They smiled at each other and he kissed her. They pulled back and look into each other eyes. They got lost in each other's eyes and started kissing again. It got deeper as he slid his tongue into her mouth and they played with each other's tongue, then, Draco started kissing Hermione's neck. He bit down and sucked on her neck causing a hickey.

She said, "Draco, you're giving me a hickey."

Draco said, "Yeah and now you're mine."

"Wow," said Hermione.

He questioned, "What?"

Hermione said, "It's just that muggles do that to claim their boyfriends or girlfriends."

"Oh," said Draco.

"Yeah, but I guess since you marked me that I am yours 'til this goes away," said she.

Draco said, "Aww."

She said, "What do you want me to be your girlfriend or something?"

He said, "Will you?"

"Hmm, sure," replied Hermione.

He said, "Cool," and kissed her again.

She said, "You must love me."

"Well, I told you that already," said Draco.

Hermione said, "Really?"

Draco said, "Yes, I did and I'll repeat it. I love you."

She said, "For the first time in a while I'm happy."

"You weren't happy?" questioned Draco.

Hermione said, "I wasn't happy because nobody had paid attention to me and that includes my own boy friend."

He said, "Since we're stuck in here I can't ignore you and wouldn't."


	8. friendly

Captured and Forced

_Captured and Forced_

_Chapter 8_

Hermione said, "How come suddenly you didn't hate me anymore?"

"You're very likeable, Hermione. You're friends are so blind to not notice you or ask you out. Ron is just stupid to not have seen what he had," said Draco.

All she could do was smile at him. He hugged her and kissed. When his lips touched her soft, luscious lips a spark went through him. Draco and Hermione felt that they were right where they were supposed to be.

Hermione questioned, "Do you think that this is where we are supposed to be at this time in our lives?"

Draco answered with a question, "Did you feel that?"

Hermione said, "I do that way. You've been really nice to me and that is different from that conceded ferret from school."

She laughed so he put his arms over his chest and grimaced. He knew she was never going to leave that alone.

He said, "Be quiet."

"No, ferret," said Hermione.

Draco said, "Don't mess with me."

"Or what?" asked she.

He said, "This," and started tickling her. She squirmed around in his bed and couldn't stop laughing. He finally stopped after she started turning red.

Hermione said, "You're mean and it's not my fault Barty Crouch Jr. turned you into a ferret. You were harassing Harry."

He asked, "Do you want me to tickle you again?"

"No, please don't, Draco," answered Hermione, "do you know who was at the graveyard?"

Draco said, "Obviously my dad and worm tail. After we get out of here I am sure that Harry will kill Voldemort and we'll be free. Maybe my dad would be put into Azkaban again."

Hermione said, "I think we have enough death eaters. He was also in the Ministry of Magic when the DA went to get Sirius. He ended up dying that night by the death eaters and I almost got killed by a death eater because Harry wouldn't give Lucius the prophecy."

Draco apologized to her and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him as he did to her. He kissed her forehead and ran his hand through her bushy hair. She half smiled.

Hermione said, "I am afraid Harry will be killed without me."

Draco said, "He'll always have you and I can make sure of that."

Hermione said, "Thanks."

He whispered, "Voldemort won't get away with what he has done to all of the innocent people. He is a real monster."

Hermione said, "His face makes me want to throw up all over the place. He looks like a fucking snake."

"Oh, she swears too," said Draco.

"I can do a lot more than swear," said Hermione.

He said, "I'm sure you can and you were very close to beating me in that duel. You were very amazing."

Hermione said, "Thank you again. I actually threw Ron against a wall with the spell Stupify in 5th year until you and Umbridge found us. What a bitch."

Draco said, "Yeah, she was."

She asked, "Why'd you work for her?"

He answered, "Extra credit."

"Wow, you did something for school. What a shocker," said Hermione.

He said, "Oh, be quiet."

She said, "No, but I'm hungry."

"Hungry for what?" seductively asked Draco.

"You're such a pervert," said Hermione.

Draco asked, "What do you want?"

She answered, "Pizza."

Draco called for Mindy, but her brother Oz popped into the room.

Draco asked, "Where's Mindy?"

Oz replied, "Cooking for Master Malfoy."

Hermione said, "Can you please make us a pizza?"

He said, "Yes, Madam Granger."

"Please just call me Hermione," said she.

Oz said, "Yes, Hermione. I'll be back soon."

Hermione said, "Thank you, um."

"Oz, Hermione," said Oz.

After that was all said he disappeared. Fifteen minutes later he came into the room with it. Draco took it and told Oz that he and Mindy could go relax. He replied with a thank you and popped into their room. Draco blew on the pizza to cool it off and a piece of cheese fell in both Hermione and Draco's lap.

She looked at him and he looked back at her. They picked up the cheese and ate it, then, took a slice of pizza. All through eating they just stared at each other in amazement that they were getting along so well.

"You remember in 3rd year when you hit me?" questioned Draco.

Hermione said, "Yeah."

He said, "It really did hurt."

"Explains why you went running off. You were being such an asshole. It was your fault Buck Beak almost got killed," said Hermione, "that was one of the first time that I had flied. I was on it with Harry and he knew I didn't like flying."

Draco said, "I'm sorry, but I was a prat then."

Hermione said, "I know. Finally you realize you weren't all that. You weren't a king to all the school. All you were was the slithering prince."

"Well, you were the Gryffindor princess and Potter the king," said Draco.

She said, "Yeah, but it was just because of all we had done for Hogwarts."

He put the pizza on the side and pushed her back on the bed and started to kiss her. She didn't kiss back because even though she had been into so many horrible situations she had never done anything further than kissing. She thought it was going to go all the way.

Draco wondered why she wasn't kissing him back so he asked, "What's wrong?"

Hermione said, "What're we doing?"

Draco said, "I'm not going to force you to have sex with you so really don't worry. I'll go just as far as you want me to."

"Okay," said she, "Can we do this tomorrow night?"

He said, "Sure, what do you want to do?"

She answered, "Read."

"Read what?" asked he.

"Twilight series," said Hermione.

Draco said, "I totally love those books."

Hermione said, "Yeah, me too. Bella and Edward are so cool."

Draco said, "I don't know about them, but I definitely like the vampires and werewolves."

She said, "I love vampires."

He said, "That's cool. I have a bunch of vampire movies among horror movies."

Hermione said, "Hmm, Do you have 30 days of night?"

"It just so happens that I do," answered Draco, "come with me."

He walked out of the room and told the death eaters he was going into the theater room. They nodded their heads and watched them leave. When Hermione walked by a death eater said mudblood. She just wanted to turn around and hex him knowing that voice. When they got into the room there were books in the back with history of purebloods.

Draco put the movie and turned out the lights. The previews for the movies started and he patted the seat next to him. She sat down and he wrapped his arm around her. They watched the movie without interruptions and talked about the movie. During the movie Hermione was being nagged by look at the history of the families in the pureblood books.


	9. truth and love

Captured and Forced

_Captured and Forced_

_Chapter 9_

_Draco said, "Do you want to go look?"_

_Hermione said, "Yeah, are they updated?"_

_He answered, "Every year we get new copies of the edited ones."_

_She said, "Cool."_

_She walked over and picked one up. The bind said, "The Conner Family." _

_She asked, "Do you know them?"_

"_I knew them," said Draco, "they were a very powerful pureblood family, but they were killed by Voldemort when they refused to join him. They'd rather join the order of the phoenix like their friends had."_

_Hermione said, "I wonder if they were in the picture of the order of the phoenix."_

_He said, "They were killed too soon to be able to join. All I know about them is that they left a fifteen year old son behind and a 6 month old baby. They both got adopted and brought into the muggle world to keep them away from Voldemort as long as they could."_

_She remembered her mom telling her that her sister gave her Hermione, but Hermione's mom was a muggle. Her dad was also a muggle though. Before her mom got sick she told Hermione that, but she never knew her aunt or so it was. Hermione flipped through the pages up until recently._

_The son had recently had a 5 year old daughter now and back then their baby's name was Alexa Connor. The baby just happened to have the same birthday as Hermione. There was a picture underneath the name. She went searching through her pockets. Hermione took out one of her pictures when she was a baby with her mom and dad holding her._

_Draco asked, "What?"_

_Hermione said, "Look at this picture and look at the one on the page. Also my birthday is July 28__th__, 1990."_

_Draco said, "I always wondered why you were so smart and powerful. Usually mudbloods sorry to say aren't very powerful, but some of them are like Harry's mom and dad."_

_Hermione said, "It is okay."_

_Hermione started crying knowing that her real parents were dead. She finally found out where she belonged. She didn't even know her brother. Her mom and dad were actually her aunt and uncle just like Harry grew up with his aunt and uncle._

_Hermione asked, "Is there any way that I can find my brother?"_

_Draco said, "Let me ask my dad. He would know because he kept your brother a secret from Voldemort and at first my dad was a good. He wasn't always as evil as he seems. I'll be right back. Stay in here and you'll be okay."_

_She said, "All right. Hurry back. I don't like being alone with so many death eaters around me."_

_Draco walked outside and told the death eaters where he was going because he was supposed to stay in his room or whatever room that was in his area that was personally his. He walked down to his father's office. He knocked on the door and his father said he could go in._

_Draco said, "Father, do you know where Nicholas Connor lives?"_

_Lucius said, "Why do you ask?"_

"_I found his sister," answered Draco._

_His father said, "Where?"_

_He answered, "Upstairs in my quarters. The mudblood really isn't a mudblood at all. She is Alexa Connor."_

"_He lives near Diagon Alley in Pine Square," said Lucius, "I'll allow you to go there but remember I always know where you are."_

_Draco said, "Thank you, Father."_

_Draco rushed upstairs into the movie room to find Hermione formally know as Aras. He grabbed her hand and brought her into the room with the fireplace. He jumped in with her and said, "Pine Square."_

_They appeared on a street near Diagon Alley. Hermione and Draco walked around and found his flat. He apparated inside the flat to see his wife and little baby. _

_Draco said, "Hi, Jamie where is Nick?"_

_Jamie said, "He is in his study. Who is this young lady?"_

_He said, "This is his little sister Alexa also known as Hermione."_

_Jamie said, "Oh my god. My husband has searched for you for many years now. He'll be so happy to see his baby sister again."_

_Hermione said, "I can imagine."_

_Draco brought Hermione into Nick's study. Nick put his head up and saw a girl with his friend Nick._

_Nick said, "Hi, Draco. Who is this?"_

_Draco said, "As strange as this may seem this is Alexa, Nick. Your little sister was with your aunt and uncle the whole. It could've been confusing because they renamed her Hermione to keep her safe from harm."_

_Nick stood up and hugged Hermione then said, "Alexa, oh my god. You're grown up and with my family friend. I have searched for you forever and now that I know where you are I am happy to see you."_

_Hermione said, "Hi, Nick. I actually just found out that I was your little sister about and hour ago. How is it going?"_

_He said, "It is good? Are you going to stay?"_

_Draco said, "She was kidnapped by Voldemort and under my father's orders we are under house arrest. We're heavily watched by death eaters. I am sorry, but I think we must go."_

_Nick kissed Hermione's forehead and said, "Stop by any time you like. You're welcome, bye little sis."_

_Hermione said, "Bye, Nick."_

_They apparated out of Nick's flat and came back into the room. She was smiling knowing that she has more family than she actually thought. They got out of the room and jumped on the bed. All she could do was smile._

_Draco said, "You're happy, but you look tired."_

_Hermione said, "Not really."_

_They talked for a little while longer while she was sitting on him. She soon fell asleep on his chest. He smiled and picked her up and put her under the covers. Hermione slept very soundly that night as well as Draco. He was surprised that he had helped his friend in a very strange way find his sister. _

_He really needed sleep and that was exactly what he got. Sleeping next to Hermione helped him sleep better. He just felt very comfortable and protective of her that he had no worries. Nobody was going to take her away from him. Not even Ron or Harry could take her away from him. _

_When he awoke the shower was running. He walked into the bathroom not even caring if Hermione was in the bathroom taking a shower. It was a clear shower with a door so he could see anything if he just looked, but he respected her enough not to look at her._

_Draco said, "Good morning, Alexa."_

_Hermione said, "Good morning, Draco. Can you please just call me by the name you know me by because I feel more comfortable with this name?"_

"_Sure, I will," said he. _

_She said, "Are you trying to get a glimpse of me naked?"_

_He said, "No, I'm not even looking. I am just going to the bathroom then I'll leave."_

_Hermione said, "Okay, I'll see you back in the room."_

_When she came back she had a towel just above her breasts so you could see nothing. _

_Draco questioned, "Why couldn't you not use a towel?"_

_She said, "Draco."_

"_What?" asked Draco._

"_You know what I am talking about," said Hermione._

_Draco looked up and said, "Hmm."_

_Hermione said, "Okay, don't admmm."_

_He cut her off with a kiss and she dropped the towel accidentally. She pulled away and grabbed it. She rewrapped the towel around her. Draco gave her a bunch of her clothes and gave them to her. She went into the bathroom and changed. She came out and kissed him again._

_Lemon. If you don't like sex scenes go to next chapter. Thank you, zero's vampire_

_He picked her up and put her on the bed. He kissed her and slid his tongue into her mouth. He played with her tongue and she moaned into his mouth. Their tongues fought with each other and she won. _

_He put her hands above her head on the bed and pulled her shirt over her head. She fumbled with his shirt trying to take it off and he just pulled it off quickly. He looked her up and down and she kissed him again._

_He went to undo her bra when she took his hands in her. Draco looked at her and it appeared that she was afraid of something._

"_What's wrong?" asked Draco._

_Hermione said, "Nothing."_

_She let his hands go so he could unclasp her bra. When he did she looked down afraid to what he would say. He looked down and saw something he wasn't happy to see. He got so very angry with whoever had done this to Hermione, his Hermione. What he saw were finger prints and bite marks._

_Draco questioned, "Who did this? Was it Ron?"_

_Hermione said, "No, he wouldn't and I turned him down for sex because I know he would over react. He definitely wouldn't be violent and painful as this to me."_

"_Hermione, please tell me who did this," pleaded Draco._

_He lifted her chin up and said, "My step dad. He isn't a muggle like my mom thought. He some how apparated into Hogwarts at night. He specifically went to the library. I tried to push him away, but he is too strong."_

_Hermione cried into his chest and Draco said, "This isn't your fault, Hermione. I won't hurt you or let him ever again. Did he rape you all the way?"_

_Hermione replied, "Yeah, it is. I'm too weak. No, someone came in two Sundays ago. We can still have sex if you want. I'll be okay."_

"_I'm not going to force you into you," said Draco, "it was me. I went to get a book I left on a table."_

_She said, "You won't hurt me and I want to."_

_He nodded and caressed her breasts with feather like touches careful not to hurt her. Draco suck on one and fondled the other. Draco switched and did the same thing as he did with the other one. She sighed in pleasure. _

_He moved his head to his neck and started sucking on her neck. Draco bit her and she moaned, then, he licked around the bruise he had caused. She played with his hair with her fingers and her other hand went into his pants. Hermione rubbed his hard on. Draco breathed in deeply and kissed her. She kept doing it until he pulled her hand out of his hand. Hermione heard a button and a zipper go down. She wasn't paying enough attention to tell whether it was his or hers until she felt tugging on her jeans. Hermione kicked them off and he looked at her only in her underwear. _

_Hermione blushed and pulled down his pants to both of them now only in their under garments. He smiled at her and put his hand to her panties. When he went to touch her pussy it was wet. Draco laughed and Hermione blushed looking away._

_Draco rubbed around her entrance and then pushed his fingers inside her. He pushed two of his fingers as deep as he could. She started breathing heavily as he moved his fingers. She liked how he stroked her. _

_Hermione said, "Draco…Draco."_

_He said, "What?"_

"_I need you, Draco," said Hermione._

"_Should I? I think not," said Draco as he made her come screaming his name._

_She panted and said, "Please, Draco."_

_He pulled off his boxers and her panties, then said, "You sure?"_

_She gulped and said, "Yeah."_

_He spread her legs and put his hard cock at her entrance and Draco said, "Last chance."_

_Draco looked at her and she half smiled at him._

_He said, "If it hurts too much tell me and I'll stop."_

"_Okay, Draco," said she._

_Draco put it in little by little seeing as she seemed to be okay. He reached her hymen and broke it. She bit her lip to muffle her scream. She cut her lip when she bit it. She licked the blood off as Draco waited for a no as a go ahead. She nodded; he pulled out, and put it back in. He went faster, deeper, and harder when she asked._

_The noises she made were pants, moans, and breathing heavily. The noises were like music and his name on her lips were like an angel singing to the devil._

_As the heat in the room rose from their bodies they started to sweat. Her walls were contracting around his cock. She could feel the tightening deep inside her. After one more thrust they both came screaming each other's names. _

_His head fell into her shoulder. They were both panting very heavily._

_Draco kissed her neck and whispered, "Mine."_

_She laughed and he pulled out. He rolled over on his back and looked at the ceiling. She got up slowly because it hurt. _

_He pulled her back and said, "Where are you going?"_

_She said, "Trying to get to the shower. I am sweaty and sticky. It feels gross."_

_He said, "I'll join you."_

_He picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. He turned on the warm water and put her in before it got warm. He started laughing and she hit him. She pulled him in and he shook. The water got them all cold then all warm. It got mostly everything off, but they had to wash still so they washed each other._

_When they got out they wrapped towels around them. As they got dried they poked as well as tickled each other. When they were all done they jumped back into bed after Hermione changed the sweat soaked sheets. They cuddled until falling asleep in each other's arms._


	10. pregnant or not?

A death eater barged into Draco's room waking Draco up

A death eater barged into Draco's room waking Draco up.

He said, "Wake her up and bring her to Voldemort."

Draco shook Hermione and said, "Get up, Hermione."

Hermione groaned, "What?"

"Voldemort wants you. I'm sorry," said Draco.

She said, "It's okay. I understand."

She got up and got dressed. He got dressed too. They held hands and apparated to his hideout. The death eater grabbed Draco and took him outside the room. Voldemort stared at Hermione trying to get into her head. She put up a barrier in her mind and forced him out.

Voldemort said, "Wow, Draco's bitch is powerful. You could be a good asset to our side."

"I'll never join you. You tried to kiss my friends one time or another. I hate you and when you die by Harry's hand I'll laugh," said Hermione.

He said, "Crucio."

She started to shake violently, but it didn't affect her much after. He looked at her and wondered how she had done that but for now she would be safe because he stopped.

"Lucius, take her back along with your son. When you take them back test her," ordered Voldemort.

Hermione sighed. When they got back she was sent to the hospital wing.

"Draco, walk her down then leave," said Lucius.

Draco walked her in and sat down telling her he would be just outside. Hermione nodded and a med witch came over.

She said, "I'm sorry you must go through all of this."

Hermione said, "It is okay. I don't hate Draco anymore so it doesn't matter."

The med witch said, "Pull up your shirt a little please."

She pulled up her shirt over her stomach. The med witch cast a spell on her stomach. She saw a red flash. At that moment she knew Hermione wasn't pregnant. Her sighed out of relief.

The med witch said, "You're not pregnant."

Hermione said, "Okay, thank you."

Lucius and Draco were standing outside. When she walked out they both looked at her.

Draco questioned, "Are you?"

Hermione said, "No."

Lucius ordered, "You better keep trying."

"What if I don't want to," said Hermione.

"You'll be killed," said Lucius.

Draco brought Hermione upstairs. He looked into her eyes and Hermione looked back at him smiling. Draco put his hands on her waist.

Draco said, "I wouldn't have sex with you by an order. I want to have sex with you because I love you."

"I know that and if that was what you were trying to do can we just do it later? I'm tired from all the magic I have endured," said Hermione.

He kissed her neck and she said, "Sure, I'll join you."

They both got into bed together. Hermione and Draco got closer to each other. They wrapped their arms around each other and fell asleep. Draco dreamed about Hermione having a child with him.

Later they woke up and it was really dark outside. Hermione smiled a weak smile. He got all worried about her.

"What's wrong?" questioned Draco.

Hermione replied, "I'm fine. It's just that I want to be with my friends instead of being a prisoner."

Draco said, "Yeah, I know. Every year my parents throw a party. They let me invite whoever I want. Owl Harry and tell all of them to come. Tell Harry to appear as someone else."

"I think that is a good idea. I think I should," said Hermione.

Hermione and Draco's owl came to the window. She wrote a letter and sent it to Harry. Harry got it an hour later.

It read:

Dear Harry,

Draco's family is holding a party next week. I want you all to come to the manor. Voldemort might be there with a bunch of the death eaters of course. The only thing is that you'll have to appear as someone else. Send me an owl back with your answer.

PS Draco says hi

Love Hermione.

Harry looked over the letter and went down to the common room where he knew a bunch of them were playing spin the bottle. He told a bunch of people in DA and their closest friends. They agreed to do it and went to talk to Dumbledore about all of this to see if he knew anything about transforming into different figures, then, ask him to talk to the order of the phoenix.

Harry sent her Hedwig with the answer and Hermione got excited about the party. Draco smiled seeing that she was happy. Hermione also gave Hedwig a treat and stroked her head. She made a noise of happiness and flew back to the owlery.


	11. potion making, battles, and pain

Captured and Forced

Captured and Forced

Chapter 11

A week passed by very quickly. Draco and Hermione had sex four times that week. They had it very little because they just wanted to be close to each other even without sex. Love was enough between them. All they did was get closer to each other by every minute they spent with each other.

The other times that week when they were doing nothing Hermione would go into the library and closet back and forth looking for a potion that can stop the effects of Avada Kadavra. She looked up different ingredients. She found a root called Death root, powder from a unicorn horn and some blood, and bark of a shining tree.

She was stuck on making a potion to stop her friends from dying. She got all of the ingredients out of Draco's hallway closet. She got a cauldron and started to mix those items in various ways. She tested them on a little animal.

Draco wondering what she was doing in the library. He walked out of the room and she was sitting on a desk with a cauldron in front of her. He snuck up behind her while she was writing things down. She was writing down each combination so she could try it out.

Draco asked, "Whatcha doing?"

Hermione said, "Saving lives."

"Need any help with that because I just happen to b a very good potion maker myself," said Draco.

Hermione replied, "No, thanks, Draco."

Draco questioned, "What exactly are you doing?"

"I am making a potion to make the effects of Avada Kadavra not work so saving people's lives so technically making sure that Voldemort dies when Harry and the rest comes," whispered Hermione.

"I believe that you can do it, but it has never been done before," said Draco.

Hermione said, "I know this sounds mean, but I am going to test it on rats made from goblets." (I am a pet lover but I didn't know what she could test it on." I apologize to people who love rats).

Draco said, "At least it is coming out of all the goblets instead of actually real rats."

Hermione said, "Yeah, I have each bottle labeled so I know what mixture it is. I think I have enough for now. Then, once I figure out which one works I have to make enough for the DA, us, and the order. I should make around 25."

Draco said, "Yeah, I am going to watch you just in case something happens. Please be careful, Mione."

She said, "Of course, Draco."

She poured the potion into their mouths and tried the curse on them. It lasted at least an hour until she found the right one. The mixture was 5 drops of blood, 25 oz of powder, 3 death roots, and five slices of shining wood. She had to bash it up and mix it until it was all in liquid form. She ended up making 25 like she had said.

Draco said, "Hermione, you did it."

Hermione said, "Yes, I did. I wish I could go tell Dumbledore."

"Let's go then," whispered Draco, "Take a potion with you to show Dumbledore."

Draco put a spell on them so they wouldn't make a magical trace and they left. She agreed and they went to Hogwarts. They stood in front of the gargoyle and said, "Lemon drops." The staircase brought them to the door. Hermione knocked and the door swung open.

Dumbledore was playing with Faux. Faux flew onto Hermione's shoulder and pecked her shoulder gently.

Dumbledore asked, "What might I ask you are here for?"

Draco said, "She found a potion to stop the effects of Avada Kadavra for 24 hours."

Hermione said, "Yeah, it worked out."

"Show me," said Dumbledore, "please."

She said, "Yes, sir."

She took out the potion and took a goblet. She turned it into a rat. Hermione gave it to the rat and cast the spell. Dumbledore clapped for Hermione.

Professor Dumbledore said, "Good job, Ms. Granger. You have succeeded where others have failed. You really are the brightest witch of your age and now you've proven it. Even Snape being a very good potion maker himself could not have done that."

Hermione said, "Thank you, sir, but we have to go back to being under manor arrest."

Dumbledore said, "Be careful. Bye Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger."

They both said, "Bye, Professor."

When they got back Hermione was excited to know that her friends were coming. She was always smiling when she was around him and her friends. When she was around other people she wasn't so happy.

Draco said, "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Draco," said Hermione.

They woke up Friday morning of the party at 8 PM. Hermione was being very impatient for her friend's arrival. She was really waiting to see Harry most of all. She knew that he would definitely come to see her and Draco plus the chance of seeing Voldemort. He would also definitely come with all of DA. All of them were waiting for the fall of Voldemort and they weren't going to give up the opportunity to kill him.

Draco before everyone started showing up they kissed, talked, hung out, and had sex that day. The only problem was that Harry came early. He found Draco's room and saw Hermione naked under the sheets with Draco on top of her.

Hermione looked at Harry and bit her lip. Draco looked over and tumbled off the bed. Hermione blushed profusely for Harry seeing her in that condition.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," said Harry, "I didn't mean to walk in on that. Next time I'll knock."

Hermione said, "It is okay. I had forgotten you were coming early."

While Harry and Hermione were talking with her covered up with the sheets he was trying to get dressed. Draco them got up from behind the bed and was fully dressed still fumbling with the button on his pants.

Harry said, "Hi, Draco. Were you having fun?"

Draco said, "I am not going to lie even though this is embarrassing yes I was."

"This picture is going to be imprinted in my mind forever," said Harry.

Hermione to Draco, "Oh my god. Look at what we just caused Harry. He will have serious mental problems now."

They all broke out into laughter knowing she was joking. Harry looked at her and smiled. Draco turned red because he couldn't stop laughing. Hermione hit him to make him stop laughing because if he didn't he would have passed out.

Harry said, "I should be put into a mental institution."

Hermione questioned, "Is everyone else coming later?"

"Everyone else is talking to the order in HQ," whispered Harry, "but yes they are coming. They are coming around at 7:30."

Draco said, "You can talk louder. I have this room sound room for personal reasons."

"Ah, yes, those personal matters," said Harry.

Hermione said, "Can we not talk about personal things anymore?"

Draco and Harry said, "Fine."

Hermione actually looked at Harry. He was different of course by looks from the spell being cast, but he didn't sound different. Harry had brown hair, blue eyes, he was 6' as he is normally, but he had more of a square face. Harry looked completely different.

Hermione asked, "Do you know what everyone looks like, Harry?"

He answered, "Yes, I do."

Draco said, "Well, thank god. If you didn't nobody would know who they were, but you two wouldn't. Hermione, Harry, keep your wands close to you. I just want to make sure you guys can protect yourself."

Hermione and Harry said, "We have fought them all through Hogwarts and we can handle almost anything."

"We know that, but I am just concerned," said Draco, "if Hermione dies I will too and I don't mean because of my mission I mean mentally too. Harry, I love her."

Harry said, "I love her too and we can protect her together."

"Yes, we can," said he.

Hermione said, "I am standing right here."

They both smiled at her. She felt like something special because she needed protection supposedly. She knew though that she could protect herself, but they were showing that they cared. Hermione thanked them but refused to be protected by them even if they loved her.

Draco and Harry said, "We're protecting you anyway."

Hermione said, "Fine, but I am going to help if trouble erupts and you guys can't stop me from helping."

Draco asked, "She never gives up does she?"

Harry answered, "Never, she always finds a way to wiggle through all the things everyone does."

Hermione said, "I just consider it to be out of me being caring, courageous, and having a good heart."

Harry said, "All of Gryffindors qualities too."

"Indeed they are," said she.

Draco said, "But I do not apply to Slytherin's description unless necessary. They are being sly, smart, secretive, and very powerful."

Harry said, "The sorting hat wanted to put me in either Gryffindor or Slytherin."

"You would have been a bad Slytherin, Harry. Sorry to say that, but you are more of a Gryffindor," said Draco.

"I'll take that as a compliment if it is possible," said Harry.

Draco said, "I'll be right back I must have a talk with my father."

They both nodded their heads. Draco apparated into his father's office and he observed him. His father looked up after not acknowledging his presence.

His father said, "What do you want, Draco?"

Draco said, "Is the Dark Lord coming to the party?"

"Indeed he is," said Lucius, "he is coming to see you and Alexa although he doesn't know her true identity."

Draco questioned, "May I go and see Nick?"

Lucius said sternly, "Be quick about it."

Draco said, "Yes, Father."

Draco then apparated to Nick's flat to speak with him about his sister. He went directly into his office. He was working on ministry work for magical creature care services law the new minister is trying to make.

Nick looked up at Draco questioningly. Nick automatically thought that there was something wrong with his sister. He got scared for a moment.

Nick said, "Is Alexa all right?"

"She is safe at my house away from her stepfather," said Draco.

"What does that mean?" asked Nick.

He answered, "She was almost raped by her step father. I don't know who he is yet, but I will find out. I just thought that you might want to know."

Nick said, "Thank you and I'll help you do whatever you think is best for um."

"Hermione, Nick. That is her other name after she left the wizarding world," said Draco.

Nick said, "Yeah, keep her safe until I can come and see her."

He said, "I always do help you, Nick and this is what I must do. Oh and can you come to the manor tonight? There is a party and DA is getting involved because Voldemort will be there. Nobody knows but me and Hermione. They're under a spell to conceal their identities."

Nick said, "Yes, I'll be there at 7:45."

Draco said, "Thank you. We might need you to assist us."

Nick said, "I understand completely now please go back to my sister and tell her that I love her."

Draco said, "I will. Bye, Nick."

"Bye, Draco," said Nick.

Nick and Draco nodded, then, he left. He was back in his room in fifteen minutes after he left. Hermione and Harry looked at him wondering why he had been in his father's office so long. Plus it was only one floor below in the west corridor.

Hermione said, "Where were you?"

"I went to go talk to Nick about something," answered Draco.

Harry questioned, "Who is Nick?"

Hermione said, "My brother."

Harry said, "Oh yeah. I knew that you had told me, but I couldn't remember what you said."

Draco said, "He is coming tonight to help with you know what and he told me to tell you that he loves you, Hermione."

Hermione grinned about this. She barely knew her brother, but she wanted to have that chance with him. If he was willing to help them then he was a good person. He definitely couldn't be on Voldemort's side.

Hermione said, "Well, I'll be able to get to know him soon and I'll be able to love him back. I really don't remember anything about him at all because I was so young."

Draco said, "Of course."

Harry said, "We have to be very careful with this situation with Voldemort, the order, and DA."

Hermione said, "Very much so. We can give away your identities until it is safe and we have a chance to do it. We need to have a distraction though. I don't think many death eaters will be distracted because they also come to see the Dark Lord. They are definitely not stupid. Hopefully we can handle them like in 5th year in the departments of mystery."

Harry said, "I have hopes that we will succeed."

Draco said, "I do too."

Hermione said, "Yes, we all need to have hope and faith of our cautious attack."

They talked about what was going to go down before anyone got there. They all talked about it for hours while also fighting about it. They finally agreed on it a half an hour before the party started when DA would arrive.

They waited downstairs in the huge ball room which was a door on the right when you enter the Malfoy manor. Draco of course had to tell everyone who wasn't really associated with him.

A half an hour later everyone arrived and almost every death eater was there including the people they all went to school with like Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Flint. Then Hermione's friends arrived and they approached her and Draco.

Ginny asked, "What is the plan?"

Hermione answered, "We're going to wait a while until death eaters are distracted them move in for the kill. Draco and I are going to try something to distract them."

Ron said, "How are you guys going to distract them?"

"We haven't figured that out yet," said Draco, "I have an idea, but I have to talk to Hermione. Excuse me guys."

Draco took Hermione away from them into the back to talk to her. She was questioning what he might be thinking in her head. She knew that this was risky but what is life without a risk.

Hermione asked, "What is your idea?"

"We are going to fight or something and I'll threaten you," said Draco.

"About what?" questioned Hermione.

Hermione said, "We could fight about me protecting Harry or threaten me for not listening to you even though I do. We must make it believable."

Draco replied, "Yeah."

Together they went back over to Harry and the gang. They all looked at each other and smiled. Hermione and Draco had a plan. Hermione passed them their potions. They all took them at the same time. They instead of being in vials she put them in goblets to drink to make it seem average.

As the time passed people danced and talked amongst themselves. Hermione and Draco were ready. Harry waited and watched closely. Hermione had already sent a message to the order along with their potions. They were waiting outside at that very moment. Harry counted out 60 death eaters only 10 surrounded he-who-must-not-be-named though. Right then Hermione and Draco started fighting.

Draco screamed, "You never listen to me."

Hermione asked, "Why should I?"

Draco said, "You're in my house and I could kill you. Also defying me is like defying the dark lord himself."

Hermione screamed, "Try me!"

"You should be afraid of me," said Draco.

He grabbed her throat and pointed his wand at her temple. She coughed and he let her go. She grabbed her throat and coughed a few more times.

He whispered, "I'm sorry."

Everyone was looking at them. A bunch of them death eaters had screamed, "Kill the mudblood," repeatedly. Harry looked at her and she winked.

Her friends pulled out their wands at a group of death eaters and Voldemort,

Voldemort said, "Finite Incantatum."

Their real appearances came into view. Harry got angry and death eaters pointed the wands at them all.

Voldemort screeched, "No, the boy is mine."

Harry ordered, "Bring it on. I have been waiting for this night for so long."

Behind the doors blew off the hinges and the Order entered. They started surrounding the death eaters and tossed spells everywhere. The DA and the order covered Harry. As Harry stared at Voldemort death eaters dropped and were disarmed. Draco and Hermione pulled out their wands also.

Lucius questioned, "This is what you chose?"

"Yes, father and I love her," said Draco, "I'll never be like you."

He said, "Then, you will fall with them tonight."

Narcissa walked up to Lucius and said, "Hun, put that down. You're pointing your wand at our son."

Lucius said, "Look how he betrayed us?"

She said, "He is our son. What happened to the man I fell in love with?"

"He's been gone a long time ago," replied Lucius.

He pushed her off of him and cast the Avada Kadavra spell at Draco. When it hit him it repelled and hit Lucius and 3 other death eaters along with him. Draco smiled at Hermione.

Harry tried to petrify Voldemort, but it hit a death eater. Voldemort got out of his seat and got closer to Harry. Harry kept casting spells at Voldemort. Almost every one of them he repelled. They both repelled spells but got hit by them too. Harry and Voldemort had many wounds. Cuts and broken bones and various other wounds were oozing a red liquid. It was dripping down there cloaks. All around them were bloody spots on the floor, dead people, and people with more various wounds.

Voldemort was getting very tired. Harry had enough energy in him to keep going. After an hour and a half many death eaters were either injured or dead. Harry would never give in or stop. Finally he petrified Voldemort and approached him.

Harry kicked him and said two spells. He cast sectusempra and Avada Kadavra. The nightmare was finally over. Harry didn't have to worry about Voldemort every coming back. Everyone cheered except for the death eaters who were enraged.

Hermione was proud of Harry and after telling him so many times to not use the potions book something good came out of it. The spell Snape came up with was used to kill his lord. After cheering for Harry she fell to the ground screaming. Draco kneeled down next to her but all she was doing was screaming in pain.

All except a few of the order followed Draco to St. Mungo's and plus others were injured. Draco apparated to St. Mungo's and screamed for a healer to help him with Hermione. He carried Hermione while following the healer. Draco explained what happened and also told her about the others impatiently waiting to see if Hermione was okay. They put her into a coma that they could easily take her out of without hurting her. They asked for Draco to leave and he didn't want to, but he also didn't want to be kicked out when Hermione needed him.

Cliffy. He he. Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I very much apologize.

Plz review


	12. suprise

Captured and Forced

Chapter 12

Draco walked out into the waiting room where their friends were. They rushed up to him with faces full of worry.

"Is she okay?" asked the DA.

Draco said, "They don't know, but they are running tests right now. Also at the moment she is in a magical induced coma which they can take her out of very easily."

Harry said, "I hope she is okay."

Everyone else said, "Yeah, us too."

Draco said, "I love her and now with Voldemort and my father gone I don't need Hermione to do those things unless she wants to do the things we were supposed to do."

"I can tell that she loves you, Draco so I believe that she would do those things for you without being forced," said Harry, "I wish Sirius was here to say something. He was always good with words and he believed in Hermione very much after me and her saved him."

Draco said, "Yeah, I know."

In about an hour a male nurse walked in and asked who Hermione's family was? Harry, Draco, and the Weasley family stood up. Ron's parents had just apparated in. Then, the nurse told them to follow him. Hermione wasn't awake yet, but she was taken out of the coma. The healer was quiet for a few moments then started talking.

Draco asked, "Is she all right?"

Healer Jacobs answered, "Has she taken any potions?"

Harry answered, "She made a strong potion to stop death from Avada Kadavra."

Draco asked, "Why?"

He answered, "She shouldn't have taken that potion."

"Why not?" asked Ron and Ginny.

He answered, "I've been told that she was given a pregnancy test. It came out negative because the baby forced the magic out."

Draco said, "She's pregnant?"

Harry said, "Obviously."

"Who in this room may I ask is the father?" questioned he.

Draco said, "That would be me and is the baby okay?"

Healer Jacobs said, "The baby is fine or babies. They were rejecting the potion to save themselves and Hermione."

Mrs. Weasley said, "What would've happened to her?"

"She would go into a coma and maybe never come out. The potion was too strong for her because she was pregnant," said the healer, "they are very powerful for being so young."

They all said, "Wow."

Harry went outside and told the rest of them. Draco and Harry told the rest to go back to Hogwarts who didn't need to be treated and the Weasely's to go back to the burrow because they had it covered.

Draco and Harry stayed right beside her until they drifted off. After explaining everything to all of them the healer left the room. Hermione woke up in the middle of the night with a really bad headache.

Draco stirred on his chair when he felt her hand moved as well as hear her moan in pain. Hermione looked over at Draco as he smiled at her.

Draco said, "Since my father is dead me, you, and my mom own the manor."

Hermione asked, "How do I own it?"

He kneeled on the ground and said, "Hermione Jane Granger, will you give me the honor of being my wife?"

She smiled at him and answered, "Yes and when?"

Draco said, "I was hoping you would say yes. I was thinking after we finish our 7th year of Hogwarts," as he put the emerald and ruby ring on her left ring finger.

Hermione said, "Awesome. What is wrong with me?"

"Um, well good news is we have two healthy, powerful babies and the bad news is that our babies had to give you a warning sign about the potion. They were put in danger with the strength of the potion," answered Draco.

Hermione said, "What?" in shock.

Draco answered, "Yeah, Hermione you're pregnant."

"This doesn't make sense at all," said Hermione.

He said, "Yeah, but aren't you happy?"

She said happily, "If it's with you then of course."

He smiled and he hugged her. She kissed him and cried into his shoulder. He knew exactly why she was crying.

Draco said, "It's okay, Mione. Nothing happened to them and we're all okay too. You saved us and if u hadn't made that potion we would probably be dead right now."

"Yeah, how is everyone?" questioned Hermione.

Harry answered, "They're fine. They are either at Hogwarts or the burrow. We're all very worried about you. I don't know what I would do without you."

Hermione said, "Yeah, but you did well."

Harry said, "You helped very much, Hermione. You saved all of us, but you always do. You need to rest so you get some sleep before Mrs. Weasley comes bombarding in tomorrow morning."

They all laughed and she nodded her head. Draco came into the bed with her for comfort. All of them fell back asleep. Harry smiled knowing she was happy with the person who ruined their lives years before.

Plz review sorry for such a short chapter


	13. bigger picture

Captured and Forced

Chapter 13

They slept until they all heard someone barging in. It was Mrs. Weasley to see Hermione. All Hermione wanted was to hide from the world. Draco got up and out of the bed. He was just relaxing on the chair. The doors slammed open with Mrs. Weasley coming in.

Mrs. Weasley saw the ring on her finger. It sparkled when the light hit it.

Mrs. Weasley said, "Hermione dear, how are you feeling?"

Hermione answered, "I feel better, but I'm guilty."

Draco said, "It isn't your fault. You didn't know that you were."

Harry added, "You were just trying to help us all and you succeeded."

"Are you happy about the bigger picture?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Very happy," said Hermione, "I never thought this would be able to happen. I can have a better life by family that I hadn't known after my adoptive mom died."

Harry said, "You have all of us here with you/ I didn't have a family until I got to Hogwarts and you now have Draco too."

Nick walked in and said, "I'll be here for you, Alexa. With all of us here you won't be harmed anymore."

Hermione said, "I love all of you guys so much and I know that."

Draco said, "Nobody is going to attempt to hurt you if they value their life."

All the rest of the Weasley family was outside and had heard most of the conversation and walked in and said, "Well, you better love you better love us."

Hermione laughed and said, "Of course I love you guys especially you and George, Fred."

Ginny questioned, "Hey what about Ron and I?"

Hermione said, "I love all of you the same except for Draco. I love him in a whole different way."

Draco whispered in her ear, "You better or else."

Hermione whispered back, "Or else what?"

"Or else I will not be here. I want to be your boyfriend or husband other than your brother type figure," said Draco.

Fred and George said, "Hey Draco, hurt her and you die a very painful death," in unison.

"I am not going to hurt her. I love her," replied Draco.

Hermione smiled at that and a second later Nick said the same thing.

Nick said, "Draco I think you and I have to deal with something."

He said, "Oh yeah. Hermione, I'll be back soon. I have to deal with something," after he kissed her.

She nodded as Nick and Draco apparated. Hermione wondered what they had to deal with. She decided to let her big brother and fiancé to do what they needed to do without pestering them later. She figured that Draco might tell her later though.

Harry asked, "Where do you think they are going?"

Hermione answered, "I have no clue where they are going."

Hermione ran her hand through her hair. She turned to see the look on Ron's face. He was going to like fume hot air out of his ears. Ginny was smiling though.

Ginny wondered, "Where are you going to get married, Hermione?"

Ron said, "Why, Hermione?"

Hermione said, "I am going to ask Dumbledore if I can do it at Hogwarts and Ron I love him. Plus you had your chance until you slept with Lavender."

Mrs. Weasley screamed, "Is she telling the truth Ronald Weasley?!"

He looked at the ground and said, "Yes, I did. I hate myself for it and definitely regret. Plus mom I already got my punishment."

Harry said, "Yeah, Hermione and Draco hurt him. Well, it was mostly Draco, but he had good reason. He was protecting Hermione in a sense."

Draco and Nick

They had apparated into Hermione's house. When they didn't find her step dad they waited for him.

He walked into the house about 10 minutes later to see two people waiting for him. He pulled out his wand.

Draco cast expelliarmus. Nick picked up his wand so he had nothing to protect himself with. Nick just glared at him.

Nick said, "I have heard that you have been abusing my sister, Alexa."

He said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Maybe you in a library trying to rape your step daughter!" screamed Draco.

"Oh that slut," said him.

Nick said, "How dare you call my sister that. I am part in the ministry of magic and I have the right to kill you."

He said, "Do it. I don't care. She probably would have been a good fuck if she had just given in."

Nick cast a paralyzing spell and he dropped. Draco and Nick cast Crucio on him even though it was out of bounds for any wizard unless self defense. This was defense for his baby sister. They transported him to the ministry of magic to be put into the Azkaban.

Nick said, "Now go back to my sister, Draco. Take good care of her and my niece or nephew."

"How did you know?" asked Draco.

He said, "I know things now let's get out of here."

Nick apparated back to his house to his wife and baby, then Draco apparated back to the hospital.

Hermione asked, "Where did you go?"

Draco answered, "Your brother and I went to your house to deal with your step dad. He is definitely going to Azkaban for what he has done to you since your adoptive mom died."

Hermione said, "Thank you. Can we get out of this place? I hate hospitals."

Ron said, "I'll go ask the doctor for you two."

He walked out of the room and walked back in a few minutes later.

"The healer said you could leave, but the healer has to give you something," said Ron.

The healer walked in and handed her two potion bottles. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley knew what they were as well as Ginny. Hermione got up and they all went back to Hogwarts together.

Draco and Hermione went up to Dumbledore's office. They went to talk to him and Mrs. McGonagall was up there too. Hermione and Draco discussed everything that had happened to them.

Dumbledore granted the idea to get married in Hogwarts and be able to have a while off from classes as long as they do everything they are assigned by the teachers. They were all set.

They each went to their common rooms and kissed each other good bye when they had to part. Hermione ran into Parkinson on the way to the common rooms and she bumped into her.

Parkinson said, "Whore."

Hermione said, "You have slept with every guy in the Slytherin house and I have only slept with Draco so I am not the one who is a whore."

She said, "Well, your baby is a bastard."

Hermione said, "Well, at least I'm pregnant and know who the dad is. You wouldn't be able to figure that out," then Hermione just kept walking.

Parkinson stood there shocked. She would get her revenge.

_She'll not get away with stealing my boyfriend. I will find a way to break them apart and have him all to myself again. (evil laigh)_


	14. Potion of death

Captured and Forced

Chapter 14

Hermione went to the Gryffindor common room and relaxed for a while. She ended up going to her room and falling asleep.

Draco went to the Slytherin common room and thought about what would happen in the next few months with Hermione. He saw Pansy walk in with a smug look on her face. Pansy had something up her sleeve and Draco knew it. He also knew that it had to do with Hermione because Pansy still thought Draco was her property.

Draco said, "Pansy, if you go anywhere near Hermione you won't ever see light again."

Pansy said innocently, "I don't know what you are talking about, Drakey."

He sighed and walked up to his room. He threw a glass cup against the wall and saw it smash. The pieces flew all over his floor. Draco was so angry and fearful that she would harm Hermione and their baby.

He knew that it wouldn't happen if he was around so he had to try to be around her as long as he could. All he wanted to do was love her and have a family with her, then, love their baby with the love he didn't have from his family. Draco was going to fix all the mistakes he had made and make life better for the ones he ruined. He wouldn't let him ruin his babies' lives.

At that very moment Hermione was sleeping in her room dreaming about Draco and her chasing their kids around in a big backyard on a sunny day. Later it switched into her having complications when giving birth.

She woke up in a cold sweat. It felt so real to her. Hermione was hoping it wouldn't come true, but she also knew Draco would take care of their kids if something happened. It made her sad that she dreamed about not seeing her kids growing up.

She started crying and Ginny was walking up to the girl's dorms when she heard crying. Hermione's curtain to her bed was closed so Ginny opened it only to see Hermione with red, puffy eyes with tears still running down her face. She sniffled before she said anything to Ginny.

Ginny asked, "Hermione, what is wrong?"

Hermione answered, "I had (sniffle) nightmare about (sniffle) me not (sniffle) seeing my babies (sniffle) grow up."

"Hermione, don't fret. We won't let anything happen to and just to keep you safe we'll put you into a plastic bubble," said Ginny, "Draco will probably harass you every week about whether your kids are healthy. Truth is that you might have to hit him, but guys are like that."

Hermione laughed and said, "You're probably right, but I am not going into a bubble unless a doctor says so."

Ginny added, "Draco would force you if he had you. He's very protective of you."

"I know that and I am glad he cares so much. If this never happened we would still be at each other's throats at this very moment," replied Hermione.

They hugged each other tightly and Ginny told her that everything would be all right and that nobody would let her hurt her clumsy self. Hermione could not, not stop laughing about half the stuff she was saying. Ginny could always make her laugh or smile.

Hermione walked down to the common room and said that she was going to go see Draco. She figured that maybe someone would let her in to see Draco.

Over in Pansy's room she was looking through her potions book for something she could use against Hermione. She found one that had no cure and could kill her babies. What she didn't know though was that Draco wouldn't leave Hermione alone by herself without him or any of their friends.

Pansy was walking out of the common room when Hermione was fighting with the painting that would grant access to the common room. Pansy smiled at her knowing something that would make her cry.

Hermione said, "Parkinson, move so I can get in and see Draco."

"I saw him in his room with another girl. He told me that if I saw you to tell you that he didn't need or want you anymore. I guess he didn't want a pregnant girl friend. My condolences," said Pansy.

Hermione said, "Thank you for the information."

Draco was just coming out of his room when he saw Hermione running down through the dungeon balling her eyes out after seeing her talk to Pansy.

He pushed Pansy after asking, "What did you say to her?"

Pansy said, "Only the truth and I think you shouldn't go near her."

"No, she is my girl friend and I need to calm her down," said Draco, "no matter what you said to her. If I find out you lied to her and made her cry I will put you up on a post, then, leave you there to die."

He ran after Hermione in something like lightning speed. She stopped in the middle of the halls near moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Draco saw her lean on the wall balling her eyes out for the second time that day.

Draco asked, "Hermione, why are you crying?"

Hermione said, "Why couldn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" questioned Draco.

She said, "You should know."

He said, "What ever, Parkinson said she lied to you."

"Then, why were you in your room with another girl?" asked Hermione.

"What did she tell you?" wondered Draco.

Hermione said, "She said that you chose a girl friend that wasn't pregnant and that she was in your room with you."

Draco wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "I wouldn't do that and plus I love you also because you're pregnant. She just wants you away from me so that she'll get me back."

She said, "I shouldn't have believed her. I'm sorry and I even know she lies."

Draco said, "It's okay but why were you at the Slytherin room entrance."

Hermione said, "I had a bad dream and wanted to talk to you."

Hermione told him and he said, "If I was worried about you I actually would put you in a bubble or lock you in a room."

Hermione laughed and said, "That is almost exactly what Ginny said."

Draco said, "Wow. How about you come to my room and sleep in there with me?"

"I would love that. Any way that I can be close to you," said Hermione.

"Great, it is a date then," said Draco with a smile on his face.

When they got into his room there was a glass of what appeared to be water, but it wasn't. It had a note next to it saying that it would help her pregnancy. When Pansy saw her walk into the room she laughed.

Draco said, "I am not sure if you should drink it, but it does say it will help. Drink it but be careful when drinking it."

She took a sip and started coughing. The sip that she drank went straight into her blood stream.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Draco.

He watched it change colors and said, "That isn't water it is a potion."

He took out his potions book and looked through it. He found the potion and his eyes widened.

Hermione still coughing said, "What is it?"

Draco said, "It is a potion that doesn't have a cure and terminates pregnancy, then, later causes death to the person."

Hermione screamed, "No!!!"

Pansy was outside and laughed.

Hermione said, "Bring to madam Pompfrey, then, get Dumbledore."

They rushed down to the hospital wing. After he dropped Hermione off and told her he would be back Pansy was up laughing still. Dumbledore called for her friends and told them to meet them in the hospital wing.

All together they headed back to the hospital wing. They saw Hermione screaming of pain.

Madam Pompfrey walked over to them and said, "Someone has poisoned her and the option is incurable. I am not sure if she and the babies will survive or not. That potion is meant to kill and terminate pregnancy. Is there anyone who really has a grudge against her at all? I must know the answer to this question.

Draco walked over to Hermione and said, "Pansy Parkinson does. She had this smug look on her face earlier this evening. I am really sure that this is her doing."

Dumbledore said, "Use this password (written on a piece of paper) and retrieve Ms. Parkinson."

Harry and Ron nodded. They ran as quick as they could to get there. Crabbe and Goyle were staring at Pansy on the opposite sofa of them. Harry and Ron grabbed her. They brought her down to the hospital wing after paralyzing her.

Dumbledore had already called Snape down with his veritaserum. They held her down and poured drops into her mouth.

Harry asked, "Did you poison, Hermione?"

"Yes," said Pansy.

Draco asked, "How could you?"

Pansy said, "Well, your girl friend is a bitch and a whore. I needed her out of the way so I could get you."

Dumbledore asked, "You do know what your punishment is?"

Parkinson answered, "Azkaban."

Ron said, "That is exactly where you're headed."

Dumbledore said, "Snape, take her to the ministry of magic and tell me their verdict."

He said, "Yes, Albus."

Snape and Pansy were the only ones to leave. Draco stared at Hermione and stroked her hair. She kept screaming as if she was burning from the inside out.

Madam Pompfrey said, "She and the babies won't die right away so she is going to have to stay here so I can keep an eye on her. Anyone who wants to leave can leave."

Everyone said, "We're not leaving her alone again."

If Hermione wasn't screaming she would have said thank you. She was crying and screaming at the same time. She didn't want to lose her babies, lose Draco, and lose her life.

Madam Pompfrey took away the pain so she wouldn't scream so much. Hermione's breathing calmed and she looked at everyone. Hermione smiled.

"Draco, I'm sorry," said Hermione, "I am glad that I fell in love with you."

Draco said, "Hermione, don't talk like that. You're going to be okay. We won't let you die. I can figure this out."

Harry chimed in, "We can figure it out. Hermione, you could always solve things so help us. Stay alive so we can fix this. Draco is right. You'll be okay with us here."

Hermione said, "Don't try to stop it. When it is your time to go it is just time to go. I have one request."

All together they said, "What?"

"Stay with me until I leave," said Hermione.

"Always," said the rest.

Hermione smiled and she fell asleep. Draco had sadness in his eyes. For once Harry and Ron finally realized he was human and had feelings.

"Madam Pompfrey, help her," said Draco.

She said, "Mr. Malfoy, she is asleep. Go back to your dorms and get some rest I'll call you down tomorrow."

They all stayed and fell asleep there. The sun came shining in and woke them all up. The pain medicine had worn off, but Hermione wasn't screaming.

Draco asked, "How are you feeling?"

Hermione answered, "Much better."

Madam Pompfrey came over and tested her blood, then, she did an ultrasound with her wand. The poison wasn't in her system anymore.

She said, "Hermione, the potion is flushed out of your system and your babies are fine. They must have helped you again somehow."

Draco said, "I can't believe that. Wow. Hermione, did you hear that?"

She said, "Yes, Draco I heard that. I'm very shocked too. Can I go up to my room now?"

Madam Pompfrey said, "Yes," and handed her another potion to help her system build up more security.

Draco picked her up and swung her around in his arms. They all walked her back to her dorm, but she just went back to the Slytherin house with Draco.

Draco said, "Nothing will harm you ever again."

Hermione said, "I believe that, but they won't either pointing to her stomach."

Draco smiled at her and carried her to his room. They lay down and relaxed until they decided to take a nap.

Sorry readers I couldn't come up with any other fascinating plan than a potion.

Sorry for updating so late


	15. protected

Captured and Forced

Chapter 15

The next few months were a horror for her friends. She would yell at them for no reason as well as cry. Her emotions were all over the place. Draco had it worse though.

After a few months Hermione stopped going to her classes even if she wanted to. Madam Pompfrey had told her not to when she was at five months pregnant. She hated it though.

Draco would take notes for her, but she would go through her books and see what exactly she was missing. He would give her, her homework. She would do it right away even if it stressed her out.

Her friends and Draco kept telling her to stop if it was stressing her out so much or do it over a period of time. Hermione agreed if it was for her babies.

Dumbledore even let her out of classes if she wasn't feeling good. Draco really did want to put her in a bubble. All she did all day was read, look up at the sky, and nap. She just wanted to scream. Even though she hated flying she wanted to go out there and go up into the air on Buckbeak like 3rd year.

Her friends always came to see her when they had free periods. She wasn't supposed to go to Hogsmeade and stuff, but she did. She needed to get off of the grounds. Somebody had to escort her everywhere.

Hermione kept thinking I can take care of myself, but they wouldn't leave her alone. They wanted to protect her. She was the only one who actually realized that the babies wouldn't let anything happen to her or them.

She didn't need someone to watch her. Somehow she knew when she needed to go back to Hogwarts or stop doing watch she was doing. It was as if she could feel or hear what the babies were thinking.

Draco kept asking her questions about what she was thinking about not listening to them.

She would say, "They've protected me and them so many times. Draco, I am safe. If I need to stop I can feel it. Trust me."

He wouldn't accept her answer. Draco wanted her safe so he stayed with her when ever he had free time. Dumbledore came to see her a lot too. After a while the whole school knew so people talked and called her rude names like whore and bitch.

All of each other's friends became close to each other. Draco's friends were accompanied with her friends. They got into arguments, but they were from two different houses.

Months passed and all she did was sleep. Draco wasn't worried, but she would toss and turn in her sleep. He thought she was either uncomfortable or having nightmares.

Two weeks before her due date she went to the bathroom and came back. Her water had broken when she got back into the dorm room. She was happy and angry that Draco was there. She screamed from pain. Harry heard her and alerted their other friends. Apparating when she was pregnant wasn't allowed so they used floo powder to get to St. Mungo's.

Draco went into the room with her, but everyone else stayed outside. Even Dumbledore was there along with Sirius. It was as if they were all related to each other in their own special way. Some haven't accepted Draco, but they would eventually have to when he becomes an auror. He wasn't planning on being on the dark side like his father was.

Hermione let out a strident scream. She wasn't going to hold Draco's hand because she didn't want to hurt him. After an hour the contractions got closer and it was getting harder to breathe with all the pain.

A med-witch came in and checked. She was dilated at 10 centimeters already. It appeared Hermione was having trouble already.

The med-witch asked, "Are you ready, Hermione?"

She answered, "No, but I have to," then screamed.

The med-witch said, "Don't push unless I say so and just breathe."

Hermione nodded her head and looked at Draco. She looked as if she was going to cry. She wanted to actually. The pain was excruciating and she couldn't even begin to explain.

The med-witch said, "Ok. 1-2-3 push."

Hermione push hard, but she was trying to conserve her energy. She repeated and Hermione pushed again.

The med-witch informed, "I can see the head so one big push and you'll have your first baby."

Hermione breathed deeply and pushed. Her fingernails were digging into her palms. Blood was even dripping from her hands. Draco got really worried because usually wives or girlfriends were screaming at their husbands or boyfriends.

Draco asked, "Hermione, are you okay?"

"No, I'm having a baby," answered Hermione.

They heard the wail of the first baby. Another med-witch cleaned it up and handed it to Draco before saying the gender.

She said, "You have a beautiful baby boy."

The other said, "Hermione, are you ready to have the next one?"

Hermione replied, "I don't know."

Draco said, "You're brave, Hermione. You can do it. You're my brave lioness."

She screamed again and pushed when she heard the witch say so. Hermione was getting really tired, but she felt a burst of energy. She knew that somehow the baby was trying to help come into the world and keep its mom alive. Hermione gave three more big pushes and they had brought another baby into the world.

The med-witch said, "You have another beautiful baby, but this little one is a girl," then, handed the girl to Hermione.

Draco wiped a strand of hair out of her face and said, "Hermione, you did it."

Hermione corrected him, "We did it. Do you mind telling everyone else?"

Draco said, "No," giving the baby in his arms to her, then, walked out the door to the people outside.

Harry said before Mrs. Weasley, "What are they? I mean gender."

He said, "I know what you meant. They are a baby boy and baby girl."

They said, "Amazing, fraternal twins."

Draco nodded. They wanted to go see him 'Mione, but he told them that she needed rest because she just had two babies. Mrs. Weasley knew what that was like. Everyone looked at Fred and George.

They asked, "What?"

Ron said, "Nothing, just an example for being tired after having twins which you two are."

They nodded and Draco went back in. He saw Hermione making baby smiling at her babies.

She looked over at Draco and asked, "What do you want to name them?"

Draco asked, "How about Angel and Angela?"

She said, "Hmm. Well, they are twins so it fits, but what middle names?"

"You choose," replied Draco.

Hermione said, "Mathew and I have no idea for her."

He said, "Hunter sounds good, but for her what about Jane like your middle name?"

"Well, we have to make decisions together so I guess it is okay," said Hermione, "it sounds good with her name too," then kissed him.

They smiled at each other and he said, "You should get some rest and so should they."

Hermione said, "Yeah, I think you're right. Will you be here when I wake up?"

Draco answered, "Here or out in the hall talking to everyone. I don't think they are going to leave without talking to you, but you are going to take a nap even if I have to force you."

"Trust me, I am going to," said Hermione.

If anybody has any other good middle names tell me and I'll change them if they are good. Thank you for reading. One or two more chapters if you were wondering


	16. the end

Captured and Forced

Chapter 16

She woke up two hours later and Draco was sitting there asleep with the babies in another room asleep too. She shook him and he woke up saying what?

Hermione asked, "Are people still here?"

He answered, "The majority left, but Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, and Ginny are still here. Neville came by, but he couldn't stay long so he told me he would come back in the morning."

"Okay, I am going to go outside and see them," replied Hermione.

Draco said, "Okay but be careful."

Hermione told him, "I am not going to die, Draco if I walk out that door."

"Yeah, yeah," said Draco, "you're not invincible anymore."

She said, "Shut up you. I love you and all, but you are sometimes too over protective."

He replied, "Hey, I can't help it. I love you so much that I can't live without you and with one movement you could be gone forever."

She kissed him and said, "I am not going anywhere anytime soon so don't think you're getting rid of me."

He nodded and went back to sleep. She went outside and they were awake because they heard the conversation Draco and Hermione were having. When they saw her their faces lit up like a light bulb. It looked as if they hadn't seen her in forever.

Ron questioned, "How are you?"

"I am less tired, but I won't be for long," said Hermione, "I am probably going to have to go somewhere away from Hogwarts for a while so they don't wake anybody up at 3 o' clock in the morning."

Dumbledore said, "We actually worked that out. The professors and I did a spell and created a room in the school. We put a silence charm around it so your babies won't wake anyone up so you can stay at Hogwarts. This is the first time we have actually every done this. Hagrid gave us the idea because all of you have done things for this school."

Hermione said, "Thank you, sir. I'll have to thank Hagrid when we go back."

Harry said, "We will have to because our Hermione gets to stay with us."

Ginny laughed and said, "Yes, of course."

Two days later Hermione, Draco, and their babies went back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore showed them the room and gave them their own password. They nodded and put stuff in it. They settled in as if they were first years moving into their houses.

It was hard the first few days. Hermione and Draco took a week off from classes, then, they went back. They still had time to take care of their babies and when they couldn't they brought them either to the Malfoy Manor to Narcissa or to Hermione's parents house since they offered to help.

Hermione and Draco would go back and forth taking care of Angel and Angela. A bunch of their friends became closer to them and close to the babies. It was as if they were their uncles and aunts. They practically were because they were like family to Hermione and Draco.

Angel and Angela got big fast, smart too. After a few months they could talk and walk. It was odd, but Hermione and Draco being very smart witches and wizards together they made very strong kids. Dumbledore was proud of them and so were their families.

Angel and Angela got along very well instead of fighting over toys. Since they didn't misbehave they followed their parents to class. Nobody bothered to take points off or anything. Some teachers actually like them. It seemed like they knew what everyone was talking about.

In a year both parents became head boy and head girl so they still had their own room. Hermione tended to baby them but that is what they were. Draco was always there to make them laugh and play with them, but Hermione was too. Her books seemed less important but schoolwork still mattered.

After they graduated they both became aurors. It was hard doing their jobs and being parents. Hermione didn't really want to, but she stopped working until she was able to work again. Time flew by so fast that being in Hogwarts felt just like yesterday but now it was time to let their kids go to Hogwarts.

_How times flies when you're in love and have kids. They are our lives, the only thing that matter. _

Ginny and Harry got married, Lavender and Ron got married, and Luna and Neville strangely. Luna and Neville at the connection of losing their parents, but they were both very interested in the things they felt about.

Harry and Ginny have a son named James. Lavender and Ron have a daughter named Amber. Luna and Neville had a son named Derek. James, Amber, Derek, Angel, and Angela were very close.

Oddly they all got into Gryffindor even if Luna was in hufflepuff and Draco in Slytherin. They were happy and knew their kids would do great things like they did in school.

Sorry readers for making this so quick. I didn't really know what to write after the last chapter. Sorry again.


End file.
